


自深深处

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：王俊凯×易烊千玺分级：R设定：有一天，易烊千玺失踪了。警告：黑化/逻辑碎渣预警*一度想叫“把大象装进冰箱里”，或者叫“一桩没有犯人的囚禁案”/大概是一个本来想走双病娇悬疑心理结果突然拿了纯爱剧本的爱情故事/这场爱里没人是一厢情愿XD我又在超话看到对比图，真的……好夫妻相！速打





	自深深处

【失踪·王俊凯】

 

易烊千玺失踪了，在他拿到驾照一个月后。

 

没人知道他去了哪儿，即将被覆盖的监控录像只记录下最后一点他的踪影。三日前，天刚蒙蒙亮，易烊千玺戴着帽子和口罩，将自己裹得严严实实地出了自己公寓的大门，驱车驶离了小区。他在城市小径中七拐八拐，如一只无头的苍蝇。最终，那辆新买的黑色大奔停在了监控拍不到的街角。警方赶到时车里空空如也，驾驶员已然不见了。周围没有留下一星半点的痕迹，也再也没监控拍到易烊千玺的影子。好好的一个大活人，竟像是凭空蒸发般在人间消失了。

 

组合的合体活动不得已宣布延期。没有了老幺在，早就貌合神离的两个队友也不愿再扮演兄弟情深的戏码，各自干脆地让工作室出面解释由于易烊千玺的失踪，成员忧思不已暂无精力再以组合名义进行商业活动云云，只差就地宣布解散了。

 

警方照例搜查了易烊千玺的住所、调查了亲近的人，同时也没放过两个队友，特别是王俊凯，意欲从他们那里寻得蛛丝马迹，看看易烊千玺到底会去哪儿。

 

他们敲开王俊凯家大门的时候，这个当红偶像正好在家，穿着睡袍面露疲惫地来开门。

 

“啊，警察叔叔。”到访的大多数警探都是看着这三个孩子在电视上蹦蹦跳跳地长大的，听见这话面上不动声色，心底却是有了亲近柔软之意。

 

王俊凯大大方方地迎了警察进来：“我知道你们来做什么的。良好公民绝对配合工作，请搜吧。屋里也没什么值钱的物件，不必担心损坏。啊有一点，别把我的破洞裤当垃圾顺手扔了。”

 

警察们彼此无奈笑了笑，开始各自的搜查工作。

 

王俊凯的家很大，明明只有一人居住，却足有200多平米。不过因为处女座的脾性丝毫不乱，各处井然有序，给搜查工作带来不少方便。

 

他坐在沙发上，一边竖着耳朵听电视里投屏播放的《海贼王》，一边不紧不慢地回答警察的询问。毕竟最后见到易烊千玺的人是他，他的言语将会对案情进展产生极为关键的影响。电视的声音略有些大，不过倒也不妨碍警方的工作。

 

“……那天我们没有玩很晚，十二点多一些他就开车回去了，并没有什么异样。”王俊凯很坚定地说道，“不过千玺之前也说过，很渴望一个人的生活，想去深山老林里待着休息休息。但这个想法在很多采访的时候都提到过，没准是绑匪看中了这点，在千玺随意兜风下车转悠的时候绑架了他。”

 

年轻人总是有着天马行空的想象力，王俊凯说得有模有样的，一副认真的脸孔连警察也差点被带偏过去。

 

“咳。”询问的警探清了清喉咙，“谢谢您的配合，我们会努力搜查的。”

 

“王先生！能请您到卧室来一趟吗？”

 

王俊凯闻声而去。

 

“请问这个是什么东西？”警员指了指堆在角落里的一颗巨大胶囊。那胶囊足有半人高，抵着墙角站立，上面的盖子封得十分紧实，隐约写着十年的字样。

 

“啊这个，是时间胶囊。”王俊凯说着，“就是从前流行过的一种玩法。封住自己最珍贵的回忆，十年后再打开来看。”

 

警员点了点头：“可以打开看看吗”

 

“可以是可以，有点困难，您等我拿小刀来。”王俊凯转出了房间。客厅里聚集了不少已经检查完毕的警察，见他从厨房拿了把刀出来纷纷警惕地看向了他。

 

“开封时间胶囊！不是要行凶的意思啊。”王俊凯连忙解释道。

 

“时间胶囊？”众人面面相觑，彼此仿佛都看到了对方眼底的困惑，起了好奇心跟了上来。

 

王俊凯从容地任凭警员进入了自己的卧室，余光不经意地瞄了眼敞开着门的步入式衣帽间。警探们都很规矩，除了正常的搜查外并没有多加触碰那些山一样的衣物，连那只藏在成排大衣底下的保险箱也没有过问。他噙着浅浅的笑容返回卧室，将刀递给旁边的警员。

 

撬开时间胶囊的封口费了好一大通功夫，王俊凯连自己都忘了当初捣鼓这玩意时用了多少胶水胶带，连究竟放了些什么东西进去都有些遗忘。他最珍贵的心早就放到另一人身上了，胶囊里留着的都是些冰冷的俗物，有没有都不要紧。

 

盖子终于掀开了，里面整齐地塞着好几大本相册、用旧的iPod、kuma熊和别的一些有的没的，并无什么特殊的。

 

“两本全是我自己的相册，还有一本是我和千玺的。”王俊凯大大方方地打开了其中一本，展示给警察们看，“我和小时候的他。还有我们的剧照之类的。我们虽然没有血缘关系，但就和亲兄弟一样一起长大。”他说着说着便垂下了眼，再度抬起时眼眶微红，“你们……一定要找到千玺。”

 

警察们都是有儿女的人，见了这本成长记录不免触动柔肠，忙不迭地哄了哄这个痛失手足的男孩。

 

搜查告一段落，尽管还是收集到些许指纹和毛发线索，但对追寻易烊千玺下落毫无助益，他们不得不遗憾告辞。

 

“不客气。”王俊凯礼貌地对他们点了点头，“要是还有什么帮得上忙的，一定联系我。”

 

门终于关上。

 

王俊凯静静地在门口等了会儿，又望了望自家门口的监控，确定警员们已经上了电梯并不会再返回后，方才温柔忧伤的神色转瞬变了，尽管还是一脸温润笑意，却不知何时蒙上了一层挥之不去的翳。他走进了更衣室，用力将藏在大衣底下的那只保险箱拖了出来。

 

他按动了密码盘——11280921，是一个好猜到不能再容易的密码。

 

柜门应声打开，竟出现了一具男孩的年轻胴体！

 

他浑身赤裸，长手长脚地在狭窄的柜子里尽力蜷缩起自己。许是在黑暗中待久了，一时之间没能适应突如其来的光亮，不安地闭了闭眼，好半天才慢慢睁开那双琥珀色的眼睛。他戴着呼吸面罩，仅凭怀中的一个小小氧气瓶生存。被王俊凯关在屋里久了，时间观念逐渐衰退，完全没有概念在密不透风的保险柜里待了多久。

 

“他们走了，千玺。”王俊凯亲昵地将他抱了出来，一把扯掉对方脸上的氧气面罩。

 

易烊千玺哆嗦了一下，双眼中盛满了泪水，本能地靠近了男人温暖的身体。这万般眷恋的模样，吐出来的话却是冰冷无比：“你会下地狱的，王俊凯。”话音刚落，他猛然抽搐了一下，高昂的下身立刻吐出几缕白浊，弄脏了王俊凯灰色的丝绸睡袍。

 

王俊凯戏谑地扬了扬手里的开关，甚为随意地说道：“有你陪着我，刀上火海我都不会皱一下眉头。”他俯下身，在易烊千玺光裸的脖子上落下细密的吻痕，“千玺，你想要我吗？”

 

易烊千玺憋着口气不说话，极力忘却身后传来的持续震动感。那嗡嗡震个不停的跳蛋在两个小时前就被塞进了肠肉深处，此时依然欢快地工作着。敏感的穴肉频繁挤压着那罪恶的源头，不断分泌出湿润的肠液。他在保险柜里曲着身子，手指轻松便塞进了自己的后穴里纾解，都不需要做额外的扩张，已经彻底做好了被进入的准备。

 

王俊凯睡袍下的滚烫硬挺的性器早已顶在了他的小腹上，一下又一下地蹭着易烊千玺的腹肌。

 

“下次要把你藏在哪儿呢？我的千玺？”王俊凯低笑着说道，“把你藏在冰箱里？大象已经有了，只差把大象塞进冰箱里。”

 

易烊千玺依旧没有回话，他的四肢冰凉恍如真的被藏入了冰箱中。那只保险柜密不透风，任凭外面暖气调得再高，里面还是冰冷的四壁，连人自身的体温也一并夺去。

 

王俊凯将他藏进去的时候连内裤都没有留，只放入了一枚跳蛋，狡黠地微笑着让他暂且打发打发时间，等把那群穿制服的家伙忽悠走了再来接他。

 

易烊千玺所有的思考都聚集在下半身那片火热之地。他的心是冷的，目光是冷的，嘴唇没有一点血色冷得发白，只有那一处地方炽热无比，仿佛时刻都被坚硬的烙铁狠狠碾过。

 

三天前他来王俊凯家里时身边的人都知道。胖虎不放心地想要送他来第二天再赶过来接他走，被刚拿驾照的他毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

 

易烊千玺当时想不会有什么问题。左不过是吃一顿饭，打几局游戏，聊会儿天，兴致来了滚几次床单，在王俊凯这里怎么会有危险。

 

他不止一次在王俊凯家里过夜了，从没遇到过什么危险的事。

 

那天晚上王俊凯依然笑得人畜无害，当着他的面给了他一听可乐。易烊千玺一直不爱喝这种糖水，不过王俊凯递过来的东西他还是会给面子地喝上一口，就是那毫无防备的一口。

 

待到悠悠醒转，已经被困在了床上。手脚皆锁着镣铐，一时半会儿还挣脱不开。他全身的衣服都被扒光了，幸好屋里暖气充足并未感受到凉意。

 

“你做什么？王俊凯？”他看着走入卧室的人，冷静地开口问道。

 

王俊凯一身水汽地从浴室里出来，随意系着浴袍，温柔地笑着靠到他身边：“我以为这很明显。”

 

易烊千玺平静地笑了笑：“放开。这不好玩。”

 

“不放。”王俊凯半是玩笑半是认真地拒绝了。他解开束缚的脚链和右手的手铐，极尽温柔地将千玺抱进了怀里，懊恼地说，“药好像下少了，你比我预想的醒来得早一些。”他看了眼墙上的挂钟，刚过十二点，“不过醒来也好，我本来想办完事回来以后再跟你好好亲热一下的，现在既然你醒了，就帮帮我。”说着，他就拿着易烊千玺的右手探向了自己的勃起。

 

易烊千玺面无表情地任他摆布：“我现在没有心情。你到底想干什么？”

 

“想干你啊千玺。”王俊凯握住了他的疲软，极有技巧地玩弄了几下，那玩意儿顷刻便硬了起来。

 

易烊千玺竭力不发出悦人的呻吟，愈加羞恼地盯着王俊凯看，切齿道：“你自己来就是了，问我做什么。”

 

“我对奸尸没有兴趣，千玺。”王俊凯笑嘻嘻地说道，“我更喜欢你在我身下闷哼着呻吟，看你因为被我操而颤栗个不停，看你趴在床上哆嗦着被我进入，噙着眼泪看着我埋怨我太大太硬太深，动得太快。”

 

“你疯了。”

 

“我是疯了。”王俊凯低头吻他，“你不知道操你有多带劲，我真是要上瘾了，想操你一辈子。有一两次不得不催着你早起去赶飞机，后来把你送走了，我坐回床上想了很久，要是有一天能把你锁在我身边，一辈子也离不开我走不出这个房间的门就好了。后来我终于下定决心，我要让你消失。”

 

“我要你正大光明地消失在所有人眼前，让他们只能跟个无头苍蝇似的到处乱找。”

 

“现在，容许我失陪一下。”他从床上站起，当着易烊千玺的面穿上了对方换下来的衣服，只在帽子和口罩上动了些手脚。

 

王俊凯低头在千玺脸上落下一个吻，第一次正确地佩戴上了口罩，并扣上一顶与千玺同款但颜色不同的帽子，拿起易烊千玺的钥匙走出了门。他先在千玺的公寓里消磨了一会儿时间，然后又按照计划开车驶离了小区。

 

那天出门的实际是王俊凯，驾车离开的是王俊凯，将车丢弃在路边凭空消失了的也是王俊凯。

 

他俩身形相近，戴上口罩后有时候连粉丝都会将他们弄错。更何况还有一个“共同的衣柜”，王俊凯和易烊千玺的衣服一年365天要重复至少200天，穿上同品牌的衣服并没有什么值得疑心的。至于车里的指纹更加容易掩盖，王俊凯的车上也有不少属于易烊千玺的指纹。

 

他换了身衣服重新骑车回来。单车没有汽车那么多桎梏，可以轻轻松松躲避所有监控。警察会调看监控检查易烊千玺公寓的出入情况，不会有人在意到他什么时候又低调地返回了住所，当极端心思缜密的警察发现不对劲的时候，小区录像早就被覆盖了，半点踪迹也不会留下。

 

明星失踪除了主观驱使便是客观因素，他越是言语间误导警方这是一起绑架案，越是活灵活现地描述这桩绑架案有多么大可能，摊在警方面前寥寥无几的线索便越是无法佐证这一说法，加之易烊千玺从前便是个渴望独自旅游热爱自由的人，他们更是会往那处想，觉得易烊千玺是主动躲起来了，不让任何人找到，这样搜查范围便会逐渐扩展到外省市。

 

九百六十万平方公里的广袤土地，藏个人而已，如同将一枚针藏入大海。眼下还是旅游旺季，不必核实身份证的出行方式五花八门，要是易烊千玺真存了出去玩的心思，想去哪儿都行。

 

没人会想到易烊千玺还在北京，甚至还在那所警方搜查过的公寓里。

 

足够容纳下一人的时间胶囊被打开了，里面的东西光明正大地呈现在所有人面前。再不会有人怀疑藏在大衣底下的保险柜，那小小的柜子至多塞入一个十来岁的男童。

 

唯有王俊凯知道易烊千玺常年练舞的骨骼有多柔软，他们曾经在许多地方尝试各种新姿势。那令他销魂蚀骨的美妙胴体可以缩成一团藏入那保险柜中，塞上一枚跳蛋就能让易烊千玺打发好长一段时间。

 

绝不会有人发现。

 

他是他的。

 

再也没有人能够从他身边带走他。

 

 

 

 

 

【囚笼·易烊千玺】

 

易烊千玺不喜欢每一个在王俊凯身边醒来的时刻，因为睁开眼睛就意味着他们又要分开了，什么时候再见也没有着落。

 

有许多次王俊凯几乎是掐着飞机起飞的截点，硬生生将赖床的他从床上拖了起来，手脚迅速地帮他穿戴好衣服甚至盯着他洗漱完，再一路飙车把他送到飞机场交到恨铁不成钢的胖虎手里。

 

“你们这样很危险！”向来安全行驶开车从不超过80迈的胖虎痛心疾首地说道，“出了点事怎么办啊！”

 

“没办法。”王俊凯歉意地说道，“怪我怪我，我舍不得他早起。”

 

有惊无险赶上飞机后，胖虎还是忍不住会在他耳边念叨：“这样下去真的不行，飙车危险不说，今天小凯也有通告吧，他还要一早起来送你……千玺，你们不着急这一时半会儿。”

 

“嗯嗯，下次不会了。”易烊千玺叹了口气，掰着手指数了数他们这一个月寥寥无几的见面次数，索性将帽子一盖，继续补眠了。

 

哪里不着急这一时半会儿了？他们还有多少一时半会儿可以着急？

 

王俊凯在给他下料的时候，他其实都看在眼里。

 

那傻子，第一次给人下药还在左右纠结，一边是易烊千玺惯喝的乌龙茶，一边是从来不碰的碳酸饮料。王俊凯犹豫再三还是将料放进了糖水里。

 

真是傻子。他想，随后佯装什么都不知道，坦然接过了王俊凯递过来的饮料。

 

易烊千玺没去管里面到底被放了什么，哪怕是被放了毒药，只要是王俊凯给的，他都会乖乖喝下去。

 

只是没想到不过是一剂不痛不痒的安眠药，甚至还没把控好分量，他不多时就醒了。

 

王俊凯换上他衣服的那刻，易烊千玺心中隐约有了点预感。

 

他们俩身形的确太相似了，连彼此爸妈有时候在没看清正脸的情况下都会搞错，想要混淆监控简直轻而易举。

 

王俊凯回来的时候换了一身新的衣服，看着也颇为眼熟，许是衣柜里的同款。他回来的时候心情甚是愉悦，和当初他俩确定关系的那天一样，只差在易烊千玺面前唱一首“好日子”了。王俊凯解开了他的脚链手铐，丝毫不担心他会迅速反击逃走，反倒是将他按在身下缓慢又温柔地进入，一如他们缠绵的每一次。

 

“你是我的了千玺……不会有人发现的，没有人会发现……”

 

易烊千玺想应该没人会发现。

 

他失踪的消息很快就传遍了整个娱乐圈，警方自然而然出动了，依照惯例来了王俊凯家探查。

 

王俊凯得知警察已到楼下并要求他打开门禁权限时格外从容，他冷静地点了允许。随后将睡在被窝里的千玺挖了出来，小声哄着将人塞进了保险柜里。他们几个小时前刚结束一场疯狂又激烈的性事，千玺正在补眠，几乎是迷迷糊糊地任由王俊凯摆布，将那柔软的躯干蜷缩在一起。

 

“我马上打发他们走，千玺。”王俊凯在他脸上亲了亲，替他戴上了氧气面罩，又不怀好意地笑着往他尚未恢复的穴肉里塞入了一枚跳蛋。

 

易烊千玺浑身一机灵，立马清醒了过来。

 

黑暗的保险柜里唯一清晰可闻的便是他的呼吸声，外头人来人往，翻箱倒柜的声音和交谈的声响足以覆盖一切些微的响动，即便漏出一点点呻吟也不会有人发现。他可以肆无忌惮地用手抚弄自己，让整个狭小的空间里充满自己的气味，然后等待那个囚禁他的恶魔打开柜子，释放那只凶狠的恶兽冲进自己体内大肆征伐。

 

他本可以高声说话，也可以用力踹保险柜门，只要一丁点移动的痕迹就能让检查这里的警察发现端倪。他有足够的体力做出这些求救的动作，王俊凯这几日并没有短他吃喝，甚至存了心思要将他喂胖一样不要命地供吃的。这个唠叨的家伙，一边心疼他单薄的身体一边给他喂零食，搞得易烊千玺都有些纳闷到底谁是囚犯。

 

可他没有，甚至小心地控制着自己的呼吸和喉头几欲泄出的低吟，等待着王俊凯将柜门重新打开。

 

王俊凯也很久没出去工作了，他取消了许多无关紧要的通告，推迟进组拍戏的时间，学校也去的少了，竟是整日都在家里与他厮混。

 

“我们迟早会被发现的，王俊凯。”易烊千玺喘息着承受着王俊凯的抽插，哆嗦着将精水射在了随意铺在身下的那堆昂贵衣服里。

 

“你会坐牢的，王俊凯。”他被肏得眼角泛红，克制不住地流下了生理性泪水。

 

“我知道。每一天都是我自己赚来的。”王俊凯继续大力抽插着，终于释放在了甬道深处，“不过没关系。你刚刚没有呼救，默认是在配合我。知情不报，与我同罪。”

 

他垂下头，狠狠啃咬易烊千玺心脏所在位置，低声道，“我早就在坐牢了。”

 

“我不一直都是你心牢里的囚犯吗？”

 

易烊千玺吃痛得笑出了声，抬手勾住了王俊凯的脖子：“你要把我关在这里多久？”

 

“那要看你什么时候，把我放出来。”

 

“一辈子。”他说。

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

Faust

 

2019/1/5

 

 

 

 


End file.
